Our Royal Highness Arrives
by sweetlystar3
Summary: Norrisville's charming princess returns to town and a certain Ninja's curiosity starts to bloom. Will he encounter the red eyed beauty or will the beauty encounter him.
1. Act 1: What the Juice is all the Hub Ub!

_**Hello true Beilevers I have come with a new fanstory . Its a remake to my first successful fanfiction The Ninja Who Saved Me. So enjoy this honkin tale Our Royal Highness Arrives with Howard Weinerman as our narrator.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own RCNGN characters, just the OCs.**_

_**Howard: Greetings Fellow Shoobies heres a wonderful tale about a ninja, a beautiful girl and a big event...SO HUSH UP AND LISTEN! Our story starts at Cunningham's House where I come over and tell him about the BIG day.**_

*Rings Doorbell* Oh good morning Howard, are you ready for the big day?

"You bet I am Ms. C!, Is Randy up yet"?

"Not yet, but fill free to wake him up"

_**Howard: I went up to Cunningham's room, climbed up his bed and displayed the most simplest method to wake Cunningham up.**_

"WAKE UP CUNNINGHAM!

*falls off bed screaming* HOWARD WHAT THE JUICE ARE YOU DOING HERE!

"Dont you know what day it is Cunningham"!

"Saturday?"

"THAT, and today's a special day for McFist, in fact the whole town"!

"Ok one Hannibal McFist is my arch enemy, and two what do you mean by a special day?"

"Today is Welcome Highness Day"!

"Welcome Highness Day?, what kind of event is that"?

"Its when we celebrate the day McFist daughter returns to Norrisville AFTER 14 YEARS OF HER DISAPPEARENCE!"

"Ok how can McFist have a daughter, and even if he did, how come he never mentioned her once"

"Uh Duh he he barely mentions anything"!

"I have a feeling all this is just a big scheme"!

"How is this a scheme, when its a real event"!

"He's just doing this as an excuse, but the ninja is gonna uncover it"!

_**Howard: Shoobingham suited up and went into town, not listening to reason. Now lets hear from Kittie's side of the story.**_

"Kittie are you ready for your new life as a Norrisville Citizen?"

"Darn Tootin' I am, Im so excited".

"Im gonna miss you cuz, you've been here since you were 18 months old and here you are today".

"Jack you realize I can come back on the weekends, I have a Ninchantiss Key".

"True, but it wont be the same without you, including you Schotti".

"Jack you know I have to go with Kittie, in case she needs more Ninja Knowledge".

"Isnt that what Mimi is for".

"For the sixth time Kittie, your Aunt Staci is gonna mail her to you."

"Speaking of Ninja Knowlege, I have a special quest for you Kittie, in case you get bored of your special day."

"What is it Aunt Staci"?

"Since you know all about the past male ninjas, I want you to know about the current one on your own".

*gasp* The current ninja, but wait the current Ninja is Jack he's my cousin and your son.

"No Sweetie I meant the current Ninja of Norrisville".

"Oh...Norrisville has a ninja"

"Yes Kittie Im gonna make sure you have friendly contact with him".

"Friendly Contact?, wow you guys really want me to meet him, but im not sure if he'll like me, or even like the ninja part of me."

"Princess, I guarantee The Ninja will like you and everyone in town will like you too."

"You really think so Schotti?".

"I know so, now come on Norrisville's waiting for their returning angel".

"Angel? I thought your talking about me."

_**Howard: This concludes the first Act of this cheese of a tale, but stay tuned for more Shoob Action and Eye Candy.**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Act 2: Let the searching begin!

_**Howard: So our hero and heroine start their quest of STUPIDNESS and worries. So lets continue our tale with Dollianne.**_

"Oh Schotti I still dont know if the Ninja would like me, maybe I should avoid him".

"Kittie dont worry it will be fine, like I said the ninja likes everybody".

"Oh I just dont kn...woah! such a big banner for a town."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your parents thought it would be nice if the whole town know you were coming."

"Oh thats really nice of them!, I cant wait to meet them

_**Howard: Then suddenly out of the blue, Robo Apes cornered Schotti and Dollianne.**_

"Woah!, Robot Apes!

"Your father also has an assistant who builds robots for him, I think he goes by the name Viceroy"?.

"Come princess, your public awaits".

"My public? you mean people right"?

_**Howard: The Robo Apes happily carried the two though the town. All people of Norrisville cheered for Dollianne's arrival. All but The Ninja who was snooping around The McFist building...CAN THAT SHOOB LISTEN TO REASON!**_

"I still dont get why do I have to come with you!"

"Howard, what are the odds of McFist having a daughter anyway, If she was real, which she isnt I should know."

"How many times do I have to tell you...MCFIST DAUGHTER IS REAL!

"NO SHE ISNT!, Its all just a big scheme and he's using the word daughter to cover it up!

_**Howard: Then all of a sudden we hear McFist and Viceroy talking, so Cunningham and I have to lay low and easetroph.**_

"Oh Viceroy this is becoming the best day of my life"!

"I thought gettin' your reward from The Sorcerer was going to be the best day of your life."

"No thats #2, today is my #1 favorite, I finally get to meet my little girl after 14 years.

"I finally get to meet her too sir, by the way where has she been all this time."

"Oh she was attending a charm school in Sweden, at least thats what Marci told me."

*Back to Howard* Ha! told you she was real!

"Howard enough! He just happens to save this scheme for 14 years for a special occasion...which is today".

"Ok im just gonna dodge all this, and go outside to see the real deal!" *walks away*

"She's doesnt exist im telling you"!

"Believe the juice you want,soon you'll realize your wrong".

_**Howard: Since stubborn Cunningham wont listen to reason, lets go back to Dollianne (just so you know, Kittie's real name is Dollianne)**_

"Alright Kittie Mimi sent me a message saying your stuff is in your room, along with your extra Ninja weapons."

"Wow how did they get there so fast?"

"We used a teleportation portal".

"Oh that...so is that where I live?"

"Not necessaraly,this is your dad's company building".

"Woah its a circle!"

"A triangle Kittie, a triangle...Hey whose that kid?"

_**Howard: I was on my way to see the princess, but instead I ran into her.**_

"Oh my cheese, are you the princess"!?

"Do you look good in that shirt, yes its me.!

"I cant believe your here welcome to Norrisville!"

"Thank you oh whats your name Sugah?"

"Oh allow me to introduce myself Im Howard Weinerman, your dad bought my dad's company, so now were practically family".

"*Squeels* were practically cousins, you wanna come along with me and my cat Schotti"?!

"Do I, so your Schotti nice name for a cat."

"Thanks, your pretty nice yourself".

_**Howard: This concludes Act 2 of our awesome tale so stay tuned for more.**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Act 3: Time watches On

_**Howard: Here's act 3, and to start out this, were going back to Cunningham. **_

"I never knew Howard can be such a wonk, cant he see that McFist is up to something big".

*Beep*

"Nomicon you beileve me, Do you think McFist has a daughter? or he's plotting to kill me as always *shloomps in*

"Things arent as always as their described". "So you do believe me , Mcfist does have scheme to kill the Ninja.

_**Howard: As ridiculous as this moment gets, The Nomicon kicks Cunningham out so he can REALLY learn the lesson. Then some Chainsaw Werewolves spotted him.**_

"Its the Ninja!, He'll ruin the big day, SEIZE HIM!

"Ha! I knew their was a scheme, and Im here to crash it before it even starts!"

_**Howard: While The Ninja is shoobing up a storm, lets get back to Dollianne.**_

"Wow this place is huge...and green".

*Bash and Marci come in*

"Dollianne! My baby! you're here!

"Hi mamma!, ooh and whose this giant wad of eye candy!"

"Oh this is your big brother Bash, say hello Bashford".

"Your my sister?, woah your hot enough to be my girl, if you know what I mean".

"Your still single are you Bash".

*sad look* Yeah, welcome home sis". *walks away*

"Well I made some welcome home cookies in the kitchen, Ill go tell your father your here."

"Huh, who knew you look like your mom".

"I know Howard, its in the looks".

"You mean genes".

"That too, now lets go for those cookies".

_**Howard: Since we took a break from The Ninja, lets get back to his side of the story.**_

"Whew, I trash 45 Chainswaw Werewolves in under 30 minutes,now on to that scheme."

*Marci coming in the room* Oh Hanny our little girl is here. And shes already made a new friend.

"If its that Weinerman boy he might make a good husband for her."

*Back to Ninja* He's going after Howard next! I gotta stop this.

*to Viceroy* Sir your daughter is 14 years old, shes too young to get married".

"If you must know Viceroy , some states allow young marriges".

"Yes, but here isnt one of them."

"Anyway...wheres our little Sugar Face?"

"SMOKEBOMB"!

"NINJA WHAT THE JUICE ARE YOU DOING HERE"!

"Im here to stop your big scheme, before it even happens"

"What scheme!? There is no scheme!"

"Dont you lie to me, you have something big planned around here, and im gonna stop it."

"DO YOU HAVE COTTON IN YOUR EARS, IM NOT PLANNING TO DESTROY YOU TODAY"!

"YOUR LYING!

_**Howard: The heat is going up between McFist and The Ninja, so we hope Dollianne comes to cool it off.**_

*In the Kitchen*

"Howard can I ask you somethin".

*Getting milk from the fridge* "Shoot."

"Do you know The Ninja"?

"Know him?!, Kittie he's my best friend

"See Kittie, he's best friends with Howard, that proves he's very friendly"!

"Well Schotti, today he's not so friendly, in fact he's a big jerktastic shoob.!

"What?!, how can that be!

"Oh, He thinks Kittie isnt real, and ive been telling him she is."

"Wait!...he thinks im not real."

"Oh Kittie, dont take this the wrong way but..."

"No! I cant do this anymore, im dodging this im going back to Ninchantiss."

"Kittie wait!"

"Yeah come back Kittie, sometimes he's a nice wab"

"Kittie please"!

_**Howard: This concludes Act 3 of this tale, The Ninja thinks McFist is a liar and Kittie thinks The Ninja is well...a jerktastic shoob. Stay hyped for act 4.**_


	4. Act 4: The Big SceneNOT A SEX SCENE!

**_Howard: So here's Act four, things are gonna change here so get ready for the BIG fling. So let's get back to the story_**

"Kittie it's ok, Howard was just kidding, right Howard".

"Woah woah, don't put me in this!"

"I know you guys are trying to help, but don't you see, The Ninja and I aren't meant to be friends or something.

"Kittie yes you are, you just need to look at him in the face and see he's a good Ninja or something".

"Schotti is right sometimes The Ninja has his ups and downs but inside he's a good bro...or something."

**_Howard: Wow!, I have never been that sensitive about Cunningham in my life, I think I need to see my therapist again._**

"Your right guys I should give him a second chance".

"That's good that's good, Howard go get another glass of milk for Kittie".

_*Pours glass* _You just need the brucest moment for you and him to finally meet, like something unexpected, jaw dropping, something that will make you drop your glass of milk"!

"Something unexpected, can I do that Schotti?"

"Yes, anything to meet this man...guy...boy whatever he is."

_*Howard carries Kittie*_ C'mon let's go find your daddy."

**_Howard: Princess Dollianne slowly regains her confidence...like Countess Vaughn...any who lets get back to the flame war._**

"For the 24th time, IM NOT PLANNING TO DESTROY YOU TODAY!"

"Y'know I never knew Norrisville's beloved gazillionare can be such a liar."

"I can't believe this Viceroy, does he have a trust problem or something".

"You do as well sir".

"Sad but true, listen here Ninja this is a special day for me and our little girl so it's best that you raise upon outta here".

"I'm not leaving til I trash your secret plan, and last time I checked YOU DONT HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

"Oh Hanny it seems The Ninja is not aware of her existence".

"Marci, The Ninja and I have been arguing about her for an hour now, please don't make another one".

_*growns* _There's no Princess of Norrisville...There's a Ninja wonking plan in here,...and I'm gonna find it, even if I have to get the whole town in on this!"

"Their already aware of this DINGUS"!

"The juice they are".

_**Howard: Then suddenly the red eyed beauty, Schotti and I came into the room.**_

"Hey mamma, where's the chocolate sauce, I need it for my milk".

"Oh Dollianne sweetie, You came here just in time I'd like you to meet The Ninja!"

_*Kittie gasps, then drops glass on floor, SMASH*_

"MY GOOD GLASS"! Hannibal shouts

_**Howard: And just like that The Ninja and Dollianne's thoughts about each other, magically disappeared.**_

_*Marci pushes Kittie towards The Ninja* _"Now go on, don't be shy".

(Waltz of the Flowers plays in background)

"Oh good Lord, Howard you were right about this moment".

"Yeah and you know what I want to now Schotti".

"What?"

"This _*Howard walks in between The Ninja and Dollianne and says._..HA WHAT I TELL YEAH, WHAT I TELL YEAH, BUT NO YOU DIDNT BELIEVE ME, WELL BELIEVE IT NOW HA!

_*Schotti pulls Howard away with her tail*_ "C'mon Howard your making a scene".

"Hi Ninja Boy" _*Ninja nervously speaks gibberish*_

"Why is The Ninja speaking in tongues?" Hannibal asks

_*gibbering stops, and takes a deep breath*_ Hey!

_**Howard: Dollianne lays her delicate hands on The Ninja's cheeks and says.**_

"They were all right about you, you're a cupcake _*twirls his scarf*_ with red and black frosting."

_*Ninja sighs and whispers* _She likes the scarf

"Awww, oh Hanny our little girl likes The Ninja."

"The juice she does _*Hannibal comes in and talks to Dollianne* _Dolly, would you be a good girl and run along with the Weinerman kid and your talking cat."

"Ok daddy *_walks away then looks back and says to The Ninja*_ Bye Sugah". *walks away with Howard and Schotti*

"We'll Ninja, you've met my beautiful daughter now will you please GET OUT OF MY BUILDING!"

_*distracted tone with hearts floating around him* _Yeah...Yeah...BombSmoke! _*smokebombs away*_

"Sir have you noticed there were hearts floating around The Ninja?"

"Must be another ninja thing, no come on you two." to our little girl's parade...come along Marci."

"Where we going sir?"

"To our little girl's welcome parade where else".

_**Howard: Well, now you know. Cunningham was sooooo wrong about today, and Dollianne finally met The Ninja...for who he is. But our tale doesn't end here, stay tuned for Act 5 and Season 2 of RCNGN.**_


	5. Act 5: Epilogue and Reminisce

_Outside the pyramid like building, Howard walks towards Ninja_

"Soooo, looks like someone owes someone an apology."

"Howard...you were right about everything."

"And"

"I finally understood what the nomicon meant".

"And"

"I'm a jerktastic shoob who never thinks thing through".

"AND"!

"I'm sorry".

"Thank You, so how'd you like Dollianne"?

"Howard I never knew how beautiful she was, and did you see how she twirled my scarf, she even called me Ninja Boy."

"Uh duh, I call you that, and if I know better you might have a fling with her".

"Howard I just met her."

"What are those weird numbers on your scarf"?

"What numbers"? *Ninja looks and sees Kittie's phone number on it

"Uh Oh looks like you got The Princess' digits...Ninja...hello...earth to Cunningham!"

"_*romantically sighs*_...oh...see you at my place!"_ *smokebomb*_

**_Howard: Yup, he so got the hots for her. Anyway while I head to Cunningham's, Our princess is at Libby's._**

"So this is your room, wow"!

"Yup, your gonna like Norrisville Kittie, and you too Schotti _*Libby pets Schotti*_

"Lib's I met someone special today"!

"That's right Kittie met The Ninja".

"NO HONKIN WAY!, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS".

"No, tell me".

"The Ninja's gonna have himself a new partner".

"And that would be you".

_*Looks out window* _Yeah, partners _*romantically sighs*_

**_Howard: And that's how our story ends, both our hero and heroine learn to not to assume about each other and Norrisville is in for a big suprise...a ninjette. I know it's pretty cliché to say this, so I'm just gonna go for it...And they live happily ever after THE END. NOW LETS GO PLAY SOME GRAVE PUNCHER!_**


End file.
